


The Good Slayer

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: tiny fuffy ficlet... how faith falls in love with buffy





	

     She’s sure she loves her the second time they meet. After watching how Buffy’s mouth is always chipper, always bright. Her friends think it’s because she’s the Slayer. That bearing this birthright with glee is part of it, but Faith knows the real deal. The second time they meet she sees it. Buffy’s mouth is pink and smart and bright. She says something Faith can’t make herself hear through the pink she wants to taste, and that’s when she catches it. Buffy’s mouth is curled into a chipper half smile but Buffy’s eyes are dull and wincing. Her friends either don’t notice, or pretend not to notice, but it stays with Faith. She wants to whisper to the blonde that she gets it, that she saw and she understands. But they’re in their next fight already and Buffy’s throwing sharp verbal jabs to compliment her kicks and blows and Faith knows she’s in love, and is scared she’ll never deserve her. Her bravery, her toughness. For all Faith’s dark lipstick and apathy soaked words, she wasn’t sure she could ever handle that much weight teetering on her shoulders, and she promised she’d try to help Buffy stop carrying it all with her pink mouth and cheer. She could do that, at least. For somebody she loved.


End file.
